


The Wind Will Carry Us

by ladyvcngeance



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Dorky Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Sokka (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvcngeance/pseuds/ladyvcngeance
Summary: Hi if you're not aware of the origin of this fic. This fic is about the oneshot I wrote for Zukka week. ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607948/chapters/39522184This is not canon compliant. I love zukka but I don't like zukka in canon so to say. I wanted to write a zukka fic where Zuko never did those horrible things he did to the gaang so to put Zuko and Sokka on an equal footing.Sokka finds Zuko on the shore after a Fire Nation ship has wrecked. Zuko washed up and Sokka found him when he was on patrol. To prove his worth to his father and the men of his tribe, Sokka takes the unconscious Fire Nation solder (Zuko) and hides him in his village. What will happen from that one? Oh well it will be interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing he did was to look for a pulse. Something his father had taught him if he ever found one of his fellow tribesmen on the shores.

Thank spirits it was found but Sokka was torn.

A part of him would have urged him to let the unconscious Fire Nation soldier drown. For mercy and for the sake of his village but there was something else inside him now. Urging him to do something different.

The wind was cold and the heavy snow beneath them was colder. When night falls there would be more of that unforgiving cold and it would bury the soldier alive. He looked up and over the ship wreck from the distance and then back at the soldier with the scar that covered half of his face. Skin as white as snow with raven black hair and the uniform that was boldly red. All contrasts that gave him away as being a true Fire Nation man.

Sokka couldn’t hesitate longer. Even if for one small moment he had wanted to run to his sister and grandmother with the news of what he has found, a voice, soft as spring, called to him. Called to him to do what was right.

Sokka grabbed him over the shoulder and with heavy steps walked through the breaking wind and to the small village.

 

He hated going on patrol but who else when all the men had left to fight the war? His father and his father friends. The older boys Sokka looked up to had gone to. The war was going to make them into warriors, into men. That’s what they had told Sokka

“That’s the arrogance of man.” Gran-Gran had said. “But worry not my dear boy. Nothing grows from war.”

But he still wanted to go. He still wanted to prove himself.

“Stay here. Take care of your grandmother and sister. Real men are protectors.” His father, Hakoda, had said.

_Then why didn’t you stay and protect us when mother died._

And Sokka felt so alone. Alone with his little sister but he trusted his father. That’s why he went on the patrols outside of the village. To warn of incoming danger. If the threat of the Fire Nation was close.

Sokka viewed the Fire Nation in a far less flattering way. They were all big brutes. Hunched monsters who spew fire. They didn’t come to share any greatness they had but to put people in cages and destroy and kill. They were ugly beasts with ugly thoughts. He didn’t think of the Fire Nation women, however. He wasn’t sure the country even had women.

But now everything came to this moment. He carried this Fire Nation man on his shoulder. He didn’t look like how he had imagined every Fire Nation man to look like. He had that scar, or more like a burn mark, but it didn’t make him ugly. To Sokka he just looked peculiar.

_Father will be proud of me when he hears I have a Fire Nation soldier captive. He’ll be proud of me and he’ll see the true warrior that I am._

_And Gran-Gran and Katara will see. The village will respect me as their chief._

Now night had fallen and Sokka didn’t want to wake the village. The village consisted mainly of elders, women and their small children. Not the type of people he’d wake up at this moment.

Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow I’ll show you off to them.

Sokka carried the still unconscious soldier to his hut and laid him down on the bed. Carefully taking of most of the armor he could take off and tucked him in.

The soldier made a weak noise. “Uncle…”

Sokka almost panicked but when he turned around to see the soldier he was back to his deep sleep.

“Tomorrow you’ll tell me who you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of The Wind Will Carry Us.

“Ever since you were a boy you had a soft heart for the lives of animals.” Kanna, his grandmother, had said to Sokka.

 

He remembered when he had taken home an arctic penguin-turtle to his mother’s hut.

“Ma-ma, ma-ma…” He called for his mother who had her back against him. “Help, ma-ma.”

Kya had just finished breastfeeding Sokka’s little sister Katara when she heard Sokka calling for her.

“Sweetheart?” She laid her newborn daughter down to rest and made herself decent. “What is it?” It was the youthful sound of her voice that had Sokka running to her. The sweet and soft tone it carried was a huge comfort.

He showed her what he carried in his hands. “Help it ma-ma.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” She laid one arm around Sokka’s neck and kissed him on the forehead. “I don’t think he’s hurt but he has to go back to his own mama.”

Sokka frowned a little until he gave in. “’Kay, ma-ma.”

“My sweet little prince, so proud I am to be your mother. Always caring and protecting the small and the weaker.”

Sokka nodded proudly at his mother’s words. “Sokka, big and strong.”

“And so, kind. Remember that?” Kya smiled ever so tenderly and let her fingers run through Sokka’s hair. “If you’re going to grow big and strong you have to be…”

“Kind!” Sokka roared and even had his mother almost jump in surprise.

Katara woke up from her sleep and started her cries.

 

 

Now that was a long time ago, but he hadn’t change much.

The man was still asleep, and time was running out. He could have gone and told the village elders of his discovery but as long as he was procrastinating that he’d put the whole village in jeopardy.

And for one moment Sokka thought the firebenders moved.

“Sokka? Sokka!” His sister called for him.

He didn’t know whether to take a pillow and choke the Fire Nation man or to tie him to the bed. He was looking for the perfect rope before he had to make that decision.

“Uhm, I’m coming!”

“Be quick! Gran-Gran is waiting for. Breakfast is ready!” Katara’s voice was closing in on his hut.

“Tell her to wait one minute… There!” Sokka said with a sigh of relief when he found the rope he needed.

“What did you say?” Katara was about to open the curtain to Sokka’s hut.

“No! Don’t!” Sokka was in the middle of tying the enemy down. “I’m… Not decent…”

Katara sighed, but in disgust. “Seriously? You had all morning to do that. Ugh, I’ll be waiting for you with Gran-Gran.”

She left and before Sokka could make a run for it, another voice interrupted.

“Uh… Where am I…” Disoriented and exhausted, the voice came from the Fire Nation soldier. “Hey? I’m tied up?”

Sokka didn’t hesitate.

“I’m so sorry for this!” He said as fast he could. Not even sure if he pronounced every word but he hit the Fire Nation man over the head, knocking him out.

He felt awful but it gave him some time until he could figure out what to do with him.

 

 

“Sokka! There you are.” Katara was fed up with him, he could tell by the sound of her voice. “You almost missed breakfast.”

“But I’m here now.” He sounded equally fed up and irritated. “Sea prunes? Again?”

“You love sea prunes.” Katara said and had another bowl of it.

She was right, he did love it but not every morning of the day.

“Now, now. You both need your strength for today.” Their grandmother, Kanna said. She had been their primary caretaker after their father, Chief Hakoda, had sailed to protect their borders of the sea from Fire Nation. Kanna’s old eyes turned to her oldest grandchild.

“Sokka, I heard you were on patrol duty last night.” It sounded more like a statement than a question.

“I was.” He said with a mouthful.

“Tribesman Kato came over, he wondered why you didn’t report to the elders of the incident.” Katara asked. Her voice carried caution as if she was afraid of the circumstances regarding Sokka’s duties.

“Incident?”

“The elders found an enemy shipwrecked close to our shores. They are furious why you didn’t report this.”

Sokka remembered now.

“Oh, I must have forgotten…”

“How can you ask to be the leader of the tribe when you can’t even…”

“Katara.” Kanna gave her granddaughter a watchful eye and a tone that set a warning for her. “Sokka does his best. We are happy that he also came home safe and sound. Lucky are we that they found no bodies or a sign of survivors from the wreckage.”

Sokka felt the hair on his neck rise. “Y-Yes. I remember. There was nobody… They must have all drowned.”

Katara nodded. “Well, don’t you think the Fire Nation will come and look for it?”

“They likely will but we have to stay prepared for that day.” Kanna sounded sorrowful.

Sokka couldn’t sit still anymore. He trembled and the only way to avoid signs of that was to stand up and make movements.

“I’ll take this to my hut!” He got up on his two feet with a bowl in his hand. He didn’t let them say a word until he was gone from the hut and to his own.

“Sokka, my dear boy.” He was stopped by a village elder.

“Oh, Elder Amaruq!” Sokka almost dropped his bowl.

“I was worried for you last night when you didn’t visit the council of elders.” The frail and greying old man spoke slowly.

“I…I know, I made a mistake, I should have come as fast as I…”

“The others were quick to point out your shortcomings, but I didn’t let them have the final word, son.” He was blind and had deep creases in his wrinkles, whenever he spoke or made a facial movement, the creases moved along.

“Thank you, Elder…”

“I said that our boy Sokka, well now a man, has shown great skills and is a valuable member of this tribe. One simple mistake should not define his character!” And the wrinkles quivered.

Sokka let his guard down and felt immense gratitude.

“You have the courage of your father and the tenderness of your mother, my dear son.” He laid a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Never forget that. You’re making us all proud.”

Sokka almost dropped the bowl again when he heard the grunting coming from his hut.

“Uh, wow, elder Amaruq! You’re the best but… Uh, I had this bowl of sea prunes and you know… When you gotta go, you gotta go!” Sokka tried to pass of the sound of the Fire Nation he kept captive as gas.

“Oh, I know that well.” Elder Amaruq chuckled. “Damn sea prunes…” He said and wobbled away with his cane.

Sokka quickly got inside of his hut and found the Fire Nation man.

“Now, you best better tell me, who you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I didn't know what to put as summary but I guess the captive awakens? I appreciate your kudos and comments thanks. Tw for my dyslexia lmaoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka are facing issues that are bigger than they had imagined.

” Don’t you dare move!” Sokka hissed at the Fire Nation soldier.

“Y-You have m tied to this bed?” He said with almost a growl. “What have you done to me? Who are you?”

“I should be the one asking that question.” Sokka walked up to him, looking down at the young man. “You were on our waters…”

His face changed. His frown broke down and he looked as if he was in disbelief. “M-My ship?”

“Wrecked, by our shores.”

“This must be a misunderstanding. We never meant to…”

Sokka didn’t want to hear anything more. “Your faith will be decided by the council of the elders…”

“Wait, let me talk to you. Untie me. It’s hard when my blood flow is being restricted.”

Sokka didn’t want to take any chances but there was something inside of him, struggling to do what he thought was right.

“And if I untie you. How do I know you won’t be attacking the village? Or call for your firebending friends?”

“That would be dishonorable.” He spoke. “I didn’t come here to hurt anyone… Not your family or village.”

Sokka believed he was going to regret this, but the man looked weak. As pale faced the Fire Nation people were, this man looked as if he was at loss of energy.

“Ugh, alright.” Sokka untied him but kept his boomerang at close, in case of an attack.

“Thank you… Uh…?”

“Sokka. It’s Sokka to you, ashmaker.”

“Sokka of the…”

“Southern Water Tribe.”

And the Fire Nation man without a name looked in complete shock. “I thought this was the northern?”

“I see that the wreck hit you hard but no. This is the southern water tribe and we don’t take lightly to imperialistic strangers.”

“Oh, father’s going to kill me…” The man was crestfallen. His head fell down in shame and the locks of his dark hair fell with it.

“Your father?” Sokka quickly had to remember not to feel a bit empathy with the stranger.

“I remember I was given a task. Reports have been made about pirates on the northern sea and they gave me the task to check on it and report back to them… I’m so damn stupid.” He hit himself with the palm of his hand. Repeatedly.

Sokka didn’t know what to do. He looked at the soldier in confusion. He wasn’t prepared to go this far with his captive or even manage to ever gain one from the enemy side.

“And your father…?”

“Fire Lord Ozai…” He sighed.

And Sokka went for the attack. He tackled the soldier down onto the bed and held his mouth closed. He almost spilled the bowl of sea prunes all over the carpet.

“Speak louder and you’ll have your head on a spike.” Sokka whispered to him. “You’re the Prince of the Fire Nation?”

He mumbled as an answer. Sokka gently moved his hand and held his boomerang close to the throat of his captive.

“Banished prince of the Fire Nation.” He whispered with shame and hatred. “Look, I don’t mean no harm but I…”

Sokka backed away. “If they found out who you are… They are going to kill me.” He started to panic. “We have no warriors here; we have nothing to trade with. We are just a simple village of…”

“Look, Sokka. I mean no harm to you or your village…” The Fire Nation man tried to put a friendly hand on Sokka’s shoulder but was instantly refused.

“If they found out what happened to your ship, they will try to look for you… They will attack us!”

“I could vouch for you, Sokka, this has been a clear misunderstanding. I mean no harm to anyone here.”

Sokka couldn’t deny the sincerity in his voice but he had bee taught what liars Fire Nations were. Blood thirsty, power hungry and ready to cheat for their own gain.

With one glance and he looked at him. The scar, the first visible thing with him was the scar that pierced his face and erased a part of his hairline.

“You will stay here.” Sokka said with a determined voice. “You will tell me everything about yourself or so may the Spirits help you.”

He nodded. “It’s what you deserve to hear.”

“Your name.” It wasn’t even a question but an order.

“Prince Zuko. No, just Zuko now. Call me Zuko.”

_I’ll call you whatever I like._

They sat down and faced each other.

“Are you a firebender?”

“Yes.”

He could have used his bending to take Sokka down and burn down the hut, but he didn’t. Sokka believed it was because of the lack of energy he possessed.

“You could have set my whole hut on fire.”

“I could but why would I? It’s weak and a pathetic thing to do. I also haven’t seen the sun in a while so my bending is worthless anyway.”

Sokka hold his laughter to keep the serious tone.

“I need to prove myself to my village… And my father. That I can protect and that I am a warrior. I need you to play the perfect captive for me.”

“What?!”

“Hush! Listen, I won’t let them put your head on a spike if you cooperate with me.” Sokka told him. “We’ll be honest with each other for to survive this, we have to be honest.”

“Honest? Even if it means lying to your village?” Zuko challenged Sokka.

“What? What are you talking about? It’s not lying.”

“But you aren’t being truthful either? If we are being clear, you want me to play the perfect captive, but it sounds like you aren’t ready to be the captor.”

“No, no. Don’t twist this around Fire Prince!” Sokka waved a finger at Zuko’s face. “I am your captor and you’re my captive, but we will promise not to harm will come to anyone of us and if this goes right… You’ll be returning back to your father.”

Zuko sighed. “I would rather die here then go back to him.” His voice trembling with the delivery.

“You don’t want to go back to your family?” And Sokka looked at Zuko. The firebender turned his head away from him and the only thing he saw from his crestfallen posture was the lines of the scar and the red burned ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fic lives up to the expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write for maiko week so I will not update this in the next week but I will continue on this story because its been a story I have been thinking of for so long. Read the original fic chapter here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607948/chapters/39522184


End file.
